Dark shadows from the past
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: An evil man moves to the Gold Coast and he wants...Rikki. Why? Who is he?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water.**

* * *

**Dark shadows from the past**

**Anthony Crow is a very handsome man. He's in perfect physical shape and most women who see him clearly thinks that he's hot. Today he arrive at the Gold Coast, where his grandfather went to high school in the 1950s.**

It's true that Anthony may look like the sexy dark-haired dream-guy for a lot of girls and women out there, but he's actually not a dream-man at all. He's a dangerous killer and a perverted rapist. Also he has sold guns to underage kids and smuggled fake gold in China.

The reason he's moving to the Gold Coast is to make his grandfather's last wish come true. The only person that Anthony has ever cared about was his grandpa and that's why he'll do anything he can to make sure that what the old guy wanted to happen will happen, no matter what.

"Hi, mr Crow!" says a woman as Anthony step out of his car in front of his new house.

"Miss Porter." says Anthony in a cold hard emotionless tone. He simply walk past her and with a swift move of his fist punch the door open, breaking the lock.

"Sir...?" says Emily Porter, who now sound very scared.

Emily is the former owner of the house and since she's moving to Spain to take over her mom's clothing-store there she has now sold her home to Anthony.

"Just send someone here to repair that." says Anthony without even looking at Emily.

"Yes, sir!" says Emily, too scared to speak up against the man who clearly is not the nice friendly man she thought he'd be.

Two hours later Emily has left and Anthony is making himself at home in his new house. The place is a rather big mansion-like house that look as if it was built in 1877 or something.

"These shall go here..." says Anthony to himself as he hang his rifles and shotguns and other firearms on the wall in the living room.

On the big dark rosewood desk in the old study upstairs, Anthony put the old photo of his grandpa as he looked like when he was in high school and an ancient gold jar that Anthony once stole in Egypt.

"Grandpa, I'll do what you wanted me to. Even though you could never have the chick you were really in love with I'm gonna have the slut who look just like her. Sure, I don't actually 'love' her, but she's goin' to become my wife anyway." says Anthony as he look at the old black and white photo of his grandfather.

In the bedroom, Anthony put his bag with bondage-gear in one of the closets and change from his black suit into jeans and a simple red button-down shirt.

"Now I gotta see if I can find that stupid slut named Rikki. As far as I've heard she may not be the most bright star in the sky, but apparently she's one hell of a champ in bed. I look forward to seeing her naked." says Anthony.

At the same time at Rikki and Zane's house, Rikki is helping her 14 year old daughter Abi with homework.

"Mom, do I have to study for my tests?" says Abi.

"Yes, sweetie. When I was a teen-girl I didn't wanna study either, but now I'm happy I did, because if hadn't done my homework so I could get better grades I wouldn't have a job so study hard, girl." says Rikki. "Thanks to Emma I learned that school's important."

"School is crap! Fuck it!" says Abi out loud.

Rikki smile briefly to herself at how similar her daughter is to herself at that age, then she turn serious and says "Abi, no such talking. Your dad wouldn't like the fact that you use bad words."

20 minutes later, Rikki's cell phone beeps.

Rikki is in the shower so Zane answers.

"Rikki's phone..."

"I need to talk to Rikki."

"Lewis, if that's you it isn't funny."

"Who the hell is Lewis? My name's Anthony and I need to talk to Rikki."

"She's in the shower."

"Then I'll call again about 10 minutes from now. Bye!"

10 minutes later.

Rikki's cell phone beeps.

"This is Rikki."

"Hello, slut! Meet me at the beach tonight at 10, alone. I have something for you."

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Don't say that I'm a slut. I'm not slutty, I'm only with my husband."

"Husband, huh? My name's Anthony and you're gonna do what I say or I'll kill your worthless husband."

"Zane's not afraid of you and neither am I. Eat some crap!"

"I'd rather lick your boobs."

"My body is only for the pleasure of one man and that's Zane."

"Be at the beach alone at 10...or say goodbye to Zane."

"Bye, freak!"

Later at 10 Rikki is at the beach, but she took her big combat-knife with her, just in case.

"Hi, Rikki...nice to meet ya." says Anthony.

"Oh, you're the perverted stalker who wanna have a piece of Rikki, huh?" says Rikki with a sassy tone.

"I'm not just some simple stalker. I'm gonna have what my grandpa never had." says Anthony with an evil smile.

"What...?" says Rikki confused.

"Have ya heard about Karl...?" says Anthony with a cold tone.

"Julia Dove's boyfriend...?" says Rikki.

"Yes. Karl was my grandpa. He couldn't have Julia, so I'm gonna have you. Take your top off, Rikki." says Anthony.

"I have a knife." says Rikki as she pull out her combat-knife.

"I'll have you, Rikki." says Anthony.

"Why me? I'm not Julia. She's dead." says Rikki.

"I know that she's dead, but you are so much like her." says Anthony. "Take your top off."

"No way, freak!" says Rikki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anthony take off his pants, getting ready to rape Rikki.**

"What do you think you are?" says an angry Rikki.

"Start to cry, bitch!" says Anthony with an evil smirk.

"No man can make me cry, ya perv." says Rikki.

"I'll be the judge of that." says Anthony.

"I'll cut off that dirty penis ya have there." says Rikki.

Rikki jump forward and with a quick slash of her knife she cut off Anthony's penis.

As Anthony scream out loud in pain, Rikki run away.

Later at Rikki and Zane's house.

"He was Karl's grandson?" says Cleo.

"Yes, at least that's what he said..." says Rikki.

"Rikki, you cut off the man's penis. You could end up in prison for that." says Emma.

"That was self-defense." says Rikki with confidence.

"Unfortunately the DA might not agree with you on that, Rikki." says Emma.

"Em, you're a lawyer. Please help me. You know I'd never make up a story like this." says Rikki.

"Oh, I believe you, Rikki, but the DA would not. Sorry...!" says Emma.

"C'mon, Emma! My wife would not hurt a man like that if it wasn't in self-defense. If this goes to court I demand that you represent Rikki." says Zane.

"I will do that, but I'm not sure it's possible to win such a case, Zane." says Emma.

"Instead of doin' what you did, you shoud've called the police, Rikki." says Lewis.

"Anthony's a perv. He more than deserved to lose his worthless dick." says Rikki.

"Rikki, please don't speak like a whore..." says Cleo.

"I speak in any way I want to." says Rikki.

"Let's just hope that nobody outside our group of friends ever finds out what you did, Rikki. If the police finds out that you cut off a mans penis you'll go to prison." says Cleo.

"No I wouldn't. It was fuckin' self-defense, the freak was goin' to rape me." says Rikki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Zane has to go away on a business-trip so Rikki is alone with Abi.**

"Oh my gosh..." says a very tired Rikki before she fall asleep on the big fancy bed in her and Zane's bedroom.

In her dream Rikki stand on the beach when suddenly a mermaid appear in the water. It's young teenage Julia Dove as she used to look like when she and her two best friends where all happy together.

"Hello, Rikki." says Julia.

"Who are you?" says Rikki confused.

"I'm Julia Dove." says Julia.

"Can I help you?" says Rikki.

"No, but I can help you." says Julia. "Karl's grandson is makin' things crap for you, right...? All you gotta do is kill him."

"I can't do that. Then I'd end up in prison or something." says Rikki.

"Your friend Emma will help you, Rikki. You won't end up in prison, girl. Kill Anthony and everything's cool again." says Julia.

"No!" says Rikki out loud.

Suddenly Rikki's locket appear on her.

"My old locket, huh?" says Julia. "Take good care of it. It is important to me. To both of us."

"My...sorry, our locket is always safe with me, Julia." says Rikki with a small smile.

"Good. You know what to do, Rikki. Bye!" says Julia as she dive back into the water and swim away.

"Fuck!" says Rikki to herself.

The next day Rikki meet up with Emma at the local sushi-bar.

"Em, if I were to kill Anthony...would I end up in prison?" says Rikki.

"Probably..." says Emma. "It would be murder, Rikki."

"So, what should I do then?" says Rikki.

"Talk to the police, before it's too late." says Emma.

"I'd much rather kill that stupid perv myself..." says Rikki.

"Rikki, please! Don't do something wrong here. I can go with you to the police-station. Detective Aaron Michaels is my friend. I'm sure he'd like to help." says Emma.

"Okey, we'll do it the Emma-way. Thanks for the help, Em. You're a good friend." says Rikki.

"Rikki, thanks for the sushi. Next time it's my turn to pay. I gotta get back to work. My boss only give me half an hour of lunch-time. See ya later!" says Emma before she leave.

"See ya, Em!" says Rikki.

Later that day Emma and Rikki enter Detective Aaron Michaels' office at GCPD.

"Hello, sir." says Emma.

"Emma! What a surprise. Nice to see you. It's been way to long since last time." says Detective Michaels with a smile.

"Nice to see you too, sir. This is my friend Rikki and she need help." says Emma.

"So, Rikki...what can I do for you?" says Detective Michaels.

"This perverted man wants to rape me." says Rikki.

"And who is this man exactly?" says Detective Michaels.

"His name is Anthony. Dark hair, bright skin, a medium-size beard and the body of an elite-soldier. An evil look in his eyes." says Rikki.

"That's mr Crow, the man who moved into Emily Porter's old house." says Detective Michaels.

"He's an evil perv. He wants to rape me." says Rikki.

"I'll do what I can. Mr Crow won't hurt you, Rikki...?" says Detective Michaels.

"It's Bennet, sir. Rikki Bennet." says Rikki.

"Oh...Zane Bennet's wife?" says Detective Michaels.

"Yes." says Rikki.

"Thanks, sir. Bye!" says Emma as she and Rikki leave Detective Michaels' office.

"No problem, ladies." says Detective Michaels.

Rikki smile to herself. Maybe Detective Michaels can help her with the Anthony-problem.

Emma is happy too. Rikki followed her advice instead of trying to kill Anthony herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Anthony is in his bedroom. He's so mad at Rikki for what she did to him.**

"Rikki Bennet, you'll pay for that! You're just a slutty, airhead-bitch. Soon you're mine and nobody will be able to save you from me." says Anthony with a dark tone.

Anthony grab his old battle-axe and swing it around a little.

He has never been the kind of guy who give up easy and he can't let his dear grandpa down, so he will soon try to claim Rikki as his whore again.

At the same time Detective Aaron Michaels and a SWAT-team are on the way to Anthony's house.

Detective Michaels pull out his cell phone and dial Emma's cell phone number.

Emma is at work.

"Hi, Emma speakin'..."

"Em, this is Detective Michaels. I have a SWAT-team with me and we're on the way to Anthony's house right now. Please call mrs Bennet for me and tell her that her problems with mr Crow will soon be over."

"Thanks for the help, Aaron. Rikki will be happy. Good luck! Bye!"

"Bye, Em!"

15 minutes later outside Anthony Crow's house.

"Okey, team. Mr Crow is a dangerous man. Let's do this as fast and safe as possible." says Detective Michaels to his SWAT-team.

"Yes, sir." says one of the SWAT-team members.

Detective Michaels grab a blowhorn and speaks "Mr Crow, this is Detective Aaron Michaels of Gold Coast PD. I have a SWAT-team here and we are at this very moment surrounding your house. There's no way for you to escape. Give up and nobody shall be hurt."

Through the window Detective Michaels can see that Anthony holds an Mp-5 rifle.

Anthony doesn't seem ready to give up.

"Mr Crow doesn't appear to surrender. Okey, team...we're goin' in. Weapons at the ready. Try not to kill him. I'd prefer to get him alive." says Detective Michaels.

Detective Michaels and his SWAT-team kicks down the front-door of Anthony's house and enters with weapons drawn.

"Drop your weapon!" says Detective Michaels to Anthony. "I said...drop it, now!"

"Never!" says Anthony in a dark manly voice.

"Fine!" says Detective Michaels as he fire his Torus handgun and hit Anthony's hand.

Anthony drop his weapon.

"Agent Hastings, put handcuffs on mr Crow." says Detective Michaels.

"Mr Crow, hands on your back, now!" says Agent hasting as he put handcuffs on Anthony.

"No prison can hold me..." says Anthony in a loud angry tone.

"Take him away...and make him shut the fuck up." says Detective Michaels.

"Yes, sir." says Agent Hastings.

Later in Detective Michaels' office.

"Mrs Bennet, you don't have to worry about Anthony Crow anymore. The perv will face at least 20 years in prison, maybe even more." says Detective Michaels.

"Thanks, sir." says Rikki.

"No problem, it's always a pleasure to help one of Emma's friends." says Detective Michaels.

"Emma is awesome." says Rikki.

"I know..." says Detective Michaels with a small laugh.

"Thanks again. Bye!" says Rikki as she leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's now 2 days since Anthony Crow got arrested and Rikki and Zane drink some wine in their living room.**

Rikki is only wearing her very short tight jeans shorts and a red bikini top and Zane wears his white pants and a black unbuttoned shirt.

"Emma, told me that they arrested Anthony." says Zane.

"Yeah, they did. That detective, mr Aaron Michaels is not bad. He took down Anthony totally easy. Emma know how to pick her friends." says Rikki.

"I'm happy that my sexy Rikki is safe again." says Zane.

"Aww, Zane! You make me blush." says Rikki in a sweet girly tone.

"Rikki...I know you wanna seem like a hardcore badass woman, but you can be really soft and romantic too." says Zane.

"Only when I'm with my totally macho husband..." says Rikki as she giggle a little.

"I have a very cool and sexy wife." says Zane.

"You're very right about that. I'm always sexy." says Rikki with a smile.

"Mr Bennet and Mrs Bennet, you have a guest." says Albert Carlson, Zane's butler as he enter the room.

"Who is it...?" says Zane.

"Mrs Emma Gilbert." says Albert.

"Oh, show her in." says Zane.

Emma enter the room.

"Hi, Em!" says Rikki.

"Hi, Rikki!" says Emma.

"Nice to see you, Em." says Zane.

"You too, Zane." says Emma.

"Some wine?" says Rikki.

"No, thanks." says Emma. "Aaron called me today. He said that you really thanked him."

"Of course I did, Em. I'm not a rude bitch, just a little sassy at times." says Rikki.

"I know. Your personality is what makes you the Rikki that we all like so much." says Emma.

**The End.**


End file.
